Mangemorts
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Révolution. Écrire sur une organisation. Lord Voldemort dans sa quête de puissance recrute des fidèles. Des fidèles qu'il modèle selon son bon vouloir et auxquels il donne le nom de Mangemorts.


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron - Thème : Révolution**  
 **Écrire sur une organisation.**

* * *

Voldemort avait une revanche à prendre sur la vie. Il avait été écrasé toute son enfance par son moldu de père.  
Au fil des ans, il avait développé une envie de pouvoir et de puissance insatiable.

Quand Voldemort avait commencé son ascension vers le pouvoir, il avait eu besoin de fidèles pour l'aider à maintenir la population sorcière dans un climat de peur permanent. Il avait réussi à rallier des sympathisants en torturant et tuant des moldus.

La peur lui permettait de les contrôler. La peur les rendait faibles face à lui.

Au départ, ils s'étaient rassemblés spontanément à ses côtés parce qu'ils partageaient ses idées et ses convictions. Mais lorsque Dumbledore s'était élevé face à eux, il avait dû faire en sorte de les lier à lui. De les obliger à lui obéir, de les contraindre à la fidélité.

Il avait créé la marque des ténèbres. Pour qu'ils n'oublient jamais à qui ils appartenaient. A chaque instant, la marque leur rappellerai qui était leur maître.

Il aimait à leur rappeler d'ailleurs. Voir ces fiers sang-purs se prosterner devant lui était à chaque fois une jouissance pour lui, celui qui avait été rejeté. Il aimait briser leur arrogance par la douleur.

Lorsqu'il avait créé la marque, il avait voulu le processus terriblement douloureux, pour qu'ils s'en souviennent à jamais.  
Et ils s'agenouillaient devant lui, ignorant qui il était, qui il avait été. Ils obéissaient à ses ordres sans protester, le craignant bien trop pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir les appeler. N'importe quand, n'importe où. Les obligeant à venir immédiatement. A laisser leur vie de côté pour les rejoindre.  
Tous ces puissants obéissaient à ses ordres, immédiatement. Ils transplanaient pour le rejoindre. Ils savaient que ceux qui tardaient subiraient le Doloris.  
Il aimait les voir transpirant de peur se prosterner à ses pieds.

Il écrasait leurs doutes par la violence. Il étouffait toute idée de rébellion.  
Il était leur maître absolu. Il avait acquis le pouvoir suprême : il détenait droit de vie ou de mort sur eux.

Il savait qu'en dehors de son cercle de fidèles, beaucoup ne lui obéissaient que pour avoir la vie sauve. Certains de ses Mangemorts n'étaient que des larves misérables se tournant du côté du plus fort.

Lorsqu'un de ses fidèles lui avait parlé de la prophétie, la rage l'avait envahi. Comment une stupide médium pouvait prédire sa chute, à lui, le Lord des Ténèbres, alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi puissant ?  
Il avait cherché l'enfant qui devrait le vaincre.

Quand il était arrivé chez les Potter, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissant. Il était venu en personne pour montrer à tous ceux qui voulaient l'arrêter qu'ils ne le pourraient pas.  
Il était désormais le sorcier le plus puissant du monde sorcier. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard lui même. Et une fois ses ennemis à terre, personne ne l'arrêterait jamais.

Il avait jeté l'impardonnable sur James Potter d'un air absent, lui laissant à peine le temps de prévenir sa femme.

Quand il était entré dans la chambre d'enfant, il avait sourit devant la terreur de la rousse face à lui. Il jeta un œil curieux sur le bébé dans son lit d'enfant.

Ainsi donc, c'était ça, l'enfant qui devait causer sa perte. Un minable marmot vagissant, incapable de se protéger.

D'un air absent, il lança l'Avada sur Lily Potter qui tentait de s'interposer pour protéger son enfant.

Il observa quelques secondes de plus l'enfant, se demandant pourquoi il avait prêté attention à cette stupide prophétie. Il n'y avait aucun danger à attendre d'un être sans défense.  
Et pour le prouver à tous, il leva sa baguette vers l'enfant.

Une douleur insoutenable. Le néant.

Il avait été réduit à néant. Par un enfant. L'enfant de la prophétie.

De son néant, il savait que le jeune Potter n'était pas mort. Il avait survécu à un Avada, lancé par un des sorciers les plus puissants.  
Il sentit son emprise sur ses Mangemorts se diluer. La plupart allaient le trahir. D'autres seraient enfermés.  
Qu'importe... Il lui fallait maintenant réunir le peu de puissance qu'il lui restait pour préparer son retour et anéantir ce gamin. Prendre ses pouvoirs. Absorber sa magie. Asseoir sa domination.  
Et surtout... Punir ceux qui l'avaient trahi.


End file.
